


march

by Madfalldyn



Series: Commissions [72]
Category: Super Mario & Related Fandoms
Genre: Anal Sex, BDSM, Bondage, Consensual Non-Consent, F/M, Free Use, Humiliation, Multi, Oral Sex, Public Sex, Slut Shaming, Vaginal Sex, Vibrators, Whipping, commission
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-12-03
Updated: 2020-12-03
Packaged: 2021-03-10 09:20:18
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Rape/Non-Con
Chapters: 1
Words: 4,012
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27848414
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Madfalldyn/pseuds/Madfalldyn
Summary: Daisy, Peach and Rosalina all have a secret. They like to put on masks, get trussed up, and marched through the streets under the guise of criminals, letting the people humiliate them along the way.
Series: Commissions [72]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/1845484
Kudos: 15





	march

As the three princess stand, waiting for what is to come, they know no one would be able to recognize them. They’re trussed up, wearing leather masks that hide their identities perfectly. It’s far from the first time they’ve hidden behind anonymity like this, so very eager to live out their fantasies again and again. The people have no idea who the “criminals” that are about to be paraded about the town are, and they don’t particularly care. They will turn up regardless of who it is, and it doesn’t matter if it is actually their princesses in disguise. 

Who would ever suspect the three lovely princesses of this? Of this shameful desire to be seen in this way, naked save for their bonds, marched around town like common criminals, only to be left for public use at the end? Time and time again, they subject themselves to this, never able to get enough. It’s somewhat difficult, tricking their servants into doing this to them. They have to work together, and it is lucky that the three of them all share in this desire.

Between the three of them, they are able to tie each other up, and put on the masks that both blind them and hide their identities. Part of the charm of all of this is the loss of their senses, with no idea who might be watching as they march through the town, subjected to their punishment. Today, the parade will involve a wooden horse, and one of the princesses will be riding atop it, as the other two pull them along. Until the servants arrive, it is a mystery who will end up where. As they wait, their hearts race. The three of them dare not speak, knowing their voices might give them away if anyone who knew them was to enter the room at the moment they spoke up.

They have to wait in silence, as the anticipation builds and builds. This is always the hardest part of all of this, but in a way, it is the most thrilling. There is so much tension as they wait, not knowing if they will be caught this time or not. It could easily spell disaster if anyone were to discover this secret, that the criminals that are periodically marched through town as some form of punishment are their very own princesses. So far, they have managed to keep this secret, and the public has no idea how much their princesses love being publicly humiliated in this way. 

They never want the secret to get out, they never want to face this aspect of their sex lives publicly. It isn’t only the same of discovery, it would be the risk that they might have to stop. Without this release, this break from their day to day lives, how could they ever get by? Each of them loves this far too much to simply let it go, so they must keep the secret, and take it to their grave,

Luckily, the servants don’t seem to care enough to try and discover anything about the criminals they punish. They don’t worry about it, simply doing as they are told, and it does make things easy for the princesses. Now, as the servants begin to file in, their wait is finally over.

~X~

“Alright, ladies, wait time is over,” the head of the servants says. It’s always a thrill to hear him like this, he is so submissive with the princesses usually, listening to their every order eagerly, never failing them. But here? With these nameless criminals? They see a new side of him, a dominant and dangerous one, and Peach is already growing wet just hearing him talk to them in such a way. “It’s time for you to serve your sentence, so get ready to move.”

He looks them over, the clicking of his boots on the stone floor enough to send shivers down their spines. In a way, the servants’ complete lack of knowledge on any of this makes it all the more thrilling. As far as they’re concerned, every bit of this is real. They don’t know who it is they torment, and they don’t care, and the princesses can’t get enough of it. He stops in front of Rosalina, reaching out to cup one of her breasts.

She can’t help herself, and whimpers at the contact, her mouth open wide. Anonymous as she is, she always becomes a shameless slut, eager for any sort of contact. The man touches her for a moment, squeezing her breast, feeling her up, as she squirms beneath his touch. All of them are bound tightly, ropes squeezing their arms back, behind their backs. Their breasts are standing out, pushed forward by their pose and by the ropes coiled beneath them and between them. Their hips are also wrapped in rope, with a strand of rope straddling their legs, digging into their cunts. Each of them have had vibrators placed inside of their pussies, as well, small egg units, all hooked to the same remote. So far, the servants have not turned them on, wanting to save that humiliation for when the walk begins.

They haven’t yet bound their legs in shackles, as the servants haven’t decided who will be riding and who will be walking, but the princesses know that is coming. They know it is only a matter of time before they are bound and marching down the street, moving as quickly as they can given how tightly they are bound. It is only a matter of time, and they can’t wait. They can already imagine the jeering of the crowd, the insults that will be hurled at them. 

He moves on, just as Rosalina begins to get into things, leaving her whimpering, grinding her legs together. It’s not much, but with the rope in place and the vibrators inside of her, it does help stimulate her a bit.

“This bunch is as pathetic as any of the others, I think,” he says, shaking his head. “Bunch of useless sluts, this is what they deserve.”

He is always so rough with the women that go through this process. If he only knew that, more often than not, it was the very princesses he serves, he would likely go mad with worry. Of course, they go to great lengths to make sure he never becomes aware of that fact. The risk is part of the thrill, but they never want to be discovered. He barks some more orders, and the rest of the servants spring into action. As Peach and Rosalina have shackles attached to their ankles, and another length of rope added to their bonds, attaching them to the horse, they realize Daisy is the lucky one who gets to ride. She is already trembling with excitement as the servants take hold of her hoisting her up.

“Look at that, trembling with fear. Face your punishment, slut!” One of the servants spits, and it only makes the arousal building up within Daisy that much more intense. She loves this, loves how they treat her and degrade her, and as her body is settled down onto the horse, the wedge pushing into her cunt, the weight of her body forcing her down, she cries out into the mask.

They’re not done yet, of course. They attach several iron balls to her bindings, adding to the weight that pulls her down, and she begins to grind down against it, unable to hold herself back. It looks as if she’s squirming, trying to escape, and the servants laugh at her, hurling insults at her already. 

With most of the finishing touches done, there’s not much else that needs doing. Some of the servants come over, joining the rest of the throng, with signs to be hung around the “criminals’” necks. They could say anything, the princesses have no idea what is written on them, but they know it must be horrible and degrading. At least, they hope as much. Many times, they’ve heard the townsfolk commenting on how horrible the criminals are, how helpful it is to have the signs that list their crimes, so it is likely something about what whores they are. 

“Alright, sluts, get moving. You’ve got a lot of ground to cover, and we don’t have all day,” The head servant barks, and Peach and Rosalina begin to walk. It’s hard, with the shackles holding their legs close together. They can’t manage large steps, and with the horse tied behind them, they are the force dragging it along. The movement is slow, and unsteady, making Daisy’s ride anything but comfortable.

The constant jostling is only going to be worse, once they’re finally out on the city streets. The cobblestone paving makes for an incredibly bumpy ride, even in the finest of carriages, and this is anything but. Rosalina and Peach will also find it much harder to walk, adding further difficulties, but for now the smooth stone flooring of the castle is easy enough to navigate.

With whips in hand, however, the servants don’t necessarily make it easy. They cajole the princesses, spurring them on, and any time one of them falters, a whip is quick to correct them. They cry out at the sudden pain, but more so at the pleasure they derive from it. So far, however, they are full of energy and the path is easy. That sort of torture will come later, further into this twisted parade. They carry on, finally reaching the castle gates. As they pass through, the sound of the crowd becomes deafening. They can only faintly hear the creaking of the horse behind them, the clattering of its wheels as they finally land on the cobblestone.

“There they are!” “Pathetic sluts!” “Just get rid of these whores already!” “When do we get our turn?” 

People cry out, a constant chorus of insults and cat calls. The princesses should be appalled, hearing their own loyal subjects talk about them like this. They should be, but they love every second of it. As if he can sense their pleasure, the head servant finally activates the remote in his hand. The egg vibrators nestled within their folds whirr to life, making their walk that much more difficult as the tiny motors begin to drive them mad. Peach cries out, but her voice is drowned out by the crowd.

Even if she were to scream at the top of her lungs, a difficult feat with the heavy leather mask, she knows they would never hear her. It is part of the fun, she is completely helpless as she marches through the streets, with nothing to look forward to but hours of this treatment. The entire town normally comes out for this, almost a holiday of sorts. They love to watch the punishment of criminals, as they’re marched around the town, many taking bets on ridiculous aspects. How many times will they stumble, earning whip marks across their bodies? How long will it take them to reach their destination? Once there, how long will the crowd go at them before they finally lose interest?

Every time, it’s a little bit different. Of course, they have no way of knowing it’s the same three actors most of the time. It is their beloved rulers, their princesses, doing this for some sick thrill. If they knew, it might change their game a bit. Or, it would at the very least, make them lose all respect for the beautiful women who govern them. 

Either way, it drives them wild. With the vibrators stirring them up, and the walk of shame ahead of them, Rosalina is already nearing her limit. She loves this, loves every second of it, and as the insults wash over them she cries out in climax. Peach isn’t far behind her, reaching her own limit just behind the other blonde. Daisy is in her own personal torment, the jostling of the road driving her mad. 

The pain that mingles with the pleasure makes it hard for her to fully lose herself in the situation, however. Riding is a different sort of beast, with Daisy’s arousal building by the second, but release is that much harder due to the pain. She wants to come, desperately, but each second she is denied is maddening. She knows that it will happen, eventually, but she can’t do anything to further her arousal. Any movement is hopeless, given the bonds and the weights that hold her, but she does her best to hold on. Part of her can’t wait for the finale, for when they are cut loose and thrown to the crowd.

It will be hours more of this march before that happens, but it is easily the highlight of all of this. In a way, that is what spurs them on. More than the whips, more than the cajoling and the insults, they want to reach that final moment. When they’re all soaked, absolutely dripping from their arousal, and the crowd finally descends upon them. A horde of horny men, having to witness this slutty display, finally ready to release the building tension upon the beautiful women they have no idea are their princesses. The servants get their turn as well, and that is part of what makes them rush the princesses along. With their whips and their words, they keep them moving.

Eventually, keeping an even pace isn’t enough for the servants. They grow restless, bored, and begin whipping Rosalina and Peach even if they are keeping even footing, even if they keep the horse moving. It doesn’t matter to them, they want this to be over with. They are just as eager for their time with the criminals as the crowd booing them and insulting them, and they want them to hurry it up.

Peach and Rosalina try to keep moving, with the blows from the whips raining down upon them, blowing back only to fall towards them once more, each strike leaving a bright red mark. They don’t hit hard enough to rend flesh, at least, not on purpose. The whips easily could, were true damage the desire behind the blows, but that’s not the goal. They simply serve to remind the girls where they are, what is going on, and who is in charge here.

Not that the princesses could ever forget. They thrive on the humiliation of this, on how demeaning it is to be lowered in such a way. They love living out this fantasy, the pathetic prisoners, convicted of depraved crimes, being treated like little more than objects as they’re marched through the streets. Without the use of their eyes, and without any way to gauge the time, it seems to drag on for an eternity.

They lose track of how many times they reach their peak, how many climaxes this torment manages to squeeze out of them. Each and every second they spend in this state is another step closer to true bliss. The release that comes from all of this, from all responsibility and power being stripped from them? Nothing could compare.

Finally, as they reach the courtyard where the crowd will be let loose upon them, the servants call for them to stop. Daisy is trembling, hardly holding on, her ride nearly proving too much for her. She is panting, doing her best to keep her head up, when all she wants to do is give in, to being grinding down against the horse beneath her. She is finally cut down, lifted by the servants, and hauled over to some stockades. She is thrown through, her arms and neck bound, and the mask unzipped enough to expose her mouth. They remove the vibrators from her cunt, slapping her ass as they work. She cries out, aching for the vibrations that have now been taken from her.

Every hole will be made use of here, and as she eagerly sucks in air, now free from the mask that also hides her identity, the men are already gearing up to use her. Rosalina and Peach are placed in the same sort of apparatus, bent over so that their asses are out, while their head and hands are at hip level. It’s perfect for the final part of their punishment, and most of the audience already has their cocks out, beating off, eager for their turn. 

The servants who led them through the town get their turn first, however, and the head servant takes up position behind Rosalina. He pushes into her, groaning as his cock fills her, and Rosalina cries out. The contact, after her long march, is maddening. He grabs her hips, holding her tight as he begins to pound into her. With his choice made, the other servants fall into line. They’re aren’t many of them, and each one gets one end of the princess of their choosing. The crowd watches as each of the lovely ladies are spitroasted, crying out insults as the sluts are put in their place.

Daisy, after her long and arduous ride, is the most excited for this. As the servants claim her, pushing into her soaked cunt effortlessly, fucking her throat as well, she cries out. Each whimper, each cry, only spurs the servants on, fucking the pathetic slut senseless. Daisy loves this, and so do Peach and Rosalina.

This is what got them here anyway, isn’t it? Aren’t they happy, being used like this? The insults that rain down upon them are all along these lines, and it drives them mad. Filled with cocks, being pounded and used, while the crowd insults them? It is a bliss that none of the princesses could ever give up on, not now. They have become addicted to this, to the thrill of humiliation, of being used and degraded. The servants can’t go on forever, of course, and once they are spent, coming in the princesses carelessly, letting their seed fill or cover their chosen princess, they retreat. It is then that the crowd descends upon them. 

The girls struggle to reach as many cocks as are presented to them. The men who want them are creative, taking what they can get if there is no open hole. Some men choose the face, others the cunt or the ass, and still others will grind their hips, bucking against a hand, or their tits. It doesn’t matter much to them what warm flesh they get at, at least, those who are governed by their desire for the criminals. Some men can’t wait even a second longer, going for whatever they can reach, and those are the ones that usually come the soonest. In no time, the princesses are covered in come, from top to bottom, the warm sticky seed of their townspeople covers them, cooling in the air.

Of course, many of the men are more patient. They don’t mind waiting their turn, absentmindedly jacking off as they watch the action, content to wait for their preferred hole to open up. These are the men that prolong this, that keep this going for hours upon hours. Some of them even have the patience to wait for multiple rounds, with no real restrictions in place.

The servants are forced to hang around for the whole ordeal, so, naturally, many of them are among those who go for multiple rounds. For a solid hour, the action is constant, until most of the less extreme citizens are spent.

Not all have the staying power for this, the desire to go for round after round with whatever whore is hauled up out of the dungeons for this. Most of the population are a one and done kind of deal, getting off, and then leaving. Once these less extreme witnesses come for the first time, they are done.   
They return home, tired but content, while others stay behind. Many of the men in town will go at this for hours, eager to have any sort of chance with these criminals, framing it as some attempt to reform them. It would never work, of course, but in their own way, they believe they’re performing vital community service. As they pound these whores, hurling insults upon them and berating them, fucking their throats, their cunts, their asses, making every hole theirs as they see fit, the princesses continue to get off on this. For hours and hours, they are lost in the thrill of being used and degraded. These people that hold them in such high regard, looking to them for governance and advice, are fucking them asbolutely senseless.

After hours, it doesn’t take much for them to come. Their bodies are beyond exhausted, held up only by the men that are still eager to use them. More and more of their audience staggers away, exhausted from hours of fucking them. Only the most ardent of them stay behind, doing their part to fuck the girls still on display. The princesses are at their limit, hardly able to stand another second even with the pleasure they derive from this.

After hours of marching, followed by hours of this constant fucking, they are exhausted. The servants begin to move in, putting an end to things as the sun finally sets. Eventually, they have to call things off. If the men had their way, some of them would be at this all night, and the servants have other duties to return to. They can’t leave the castle short staffed forever, of course, and so they watch. They wait. Each man present can finish with his current round, and then that will be the end of it.

Rosalina, Peach, and Daisy are all covered in come. As they writhe beneath the final efforts of their citizens, hardly possessing the strength to stand, weakly moaning and whimpering as the men thrust into them again and again, they are content. Covered as they are, filled up and degraded, they can finally be satisfied for a few more weeks. They know they’ll do this again, they always come back, needing more. But, for a while, they can rest easy, no longer haunted by their desire.

Once the last of the men is spent, his seed filling Rosalina’s cunt, he pulls back, groaning. He slaps her ass one last time, for good measure, and the servants move in. They release the princesses, and haul them off to the dungeon. Once there, they bind them up once more, with the women far too exhausted to resist or fight back. Luckily, the servants are always a bit tired by now, too lazy to truly check over their handiwork. 

Once the princesses are trussed up, they are tossed in boxes, and sealed up. The boxes are filled with straw, itchy and scratchy, not at all comfortable. Once they are sealed up, they’re hauled over to wait in the dungeons, ready to be sent off somewhere else. The Princesses have very strict orders about this, claiming that after such a punishment, these prisoners can no longer be held in the castle dungeons. The servants don’t question their orders, simply doing as they’re told and finally returning home for the night.

It’s an exhausting day, as always, but getting to fuck the criminals makes up for it. Once the coast is clear, and the princesses have recovered some of their strength, they always manage to struggle against their bonds. If at least one of them can break free, they can help the others escape as well, sneaking off to their quarters and pretending this never happened.

It’s a cycle they will continue, with the empty boxes shipped off and no one being the wiser about the nature of this ritual. Once again, they have managed to satisfy themselves with this, and will be able to rest easy for a bit. Soon enough, however, more “criminals” will need to be punished, and the trio will be right back in that same situation. They love it, and just keep coming back to it, unable to stop themselves.

**Author's Note:**

> If you're interested in my writing, check out my Twitter for updates and information! https://twitter.com/MadfallWriting


End file.
